Dental Revelations
by corazongitano
Summary: Jess asks Nick to accompany her to the dentist and things start to get complicated. Rated T as a precaution for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I managed to start something else. It's set after this most recent episode, but pretty much independent of it. I'm probably going to write more for this story seeing as New Girl has me especially inspired. I'm also starting a Christmas themed story that I'll probably post sometime in December! Alrighty, but enough out of me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"But why'd you have to drag me along?"<p>

"Cause I don't like going alone okay? Cece usually goes with me but she had a shoot that was going to last all day or something. You know, model stuff. Not to mention, if they put me to sleep during the procedure, I can't exactly drive home afterwards."

"You should have asked Winston or Schmidt to go with you if you're so nervous. What about Paul? Since you guys seem to be around each other all the time now, I thought he'd be the most logical choice."

Obviously losing her patience, she looked away from her reading material.

"Nick, just sit in the waiting room and read the old highlights for kids magazines."

"See, I knew coming along was a bad idea. Old magazines? Dentist drills? Not exactly how I wanted to spend a Saturday morning, Jess."

"Hmm, it sounds like you're more afraid of this than I am. Did you forget I'm the one who has to go through this?"

They sat side to side in the cold waiting room, awaiting the nurse's entrance. Jess absolutely hates going to the dentist. It's a pretty normal fear when you think about. Most people hate visits to the dentist, but that never makes her feel any better.

It was obvious that Nick shared those feelings and wasn't going to make this any easier. Perhaps she just should have rescheduled and waited for Cece to have a day off. She would have at least been more than willing to be there for her, as oppose to Nick's old man grumbling.

While she usually found his constant disdain endearing, it had started to get on her nerves recently. How could someone be so against having a little fun?

Singing out loud annoyed him.

Candles in the apartment made him dizzy.

Overtly celebrating holidays was cheesy and cliché.

Getting a cat for a pet was too much of a hassle.

(But for the record, Schmidt was also against this.)

Was it just a coincidence that he hated most everything she enjoyed?

At this point, it didn't matter.

He was seated next to her, whether he wanted to be or not.

He had come along regardless of what he said.

If honesty is the best policy, she had wanted him there from the start.

Not Cece, Winston, Schmidt, or her new boyfriend Paul.

Nick.

She didn't know what she was feeling, but she also wasn't sure why he had gone through all the trouble.

* * *

><p>"Jess? Jess? Are you fully awake yet?"<p>

As she carefully opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the couch with a small wet towel on her forehead. She was suddenly very dizzy so made very little movements. How long had she been out for?

"Where's Nick?"

"He went to work about an hour ago. You had us worried there for a bit. You've been in and out for the last 3 hours."

"Yeah, my body has weird reactions to medications sometimes."

"Perhaps you should have told us that beforehand? Nick got really weird seeing you like this."

"Sorry Schmidt, it won't happen again. Is he really upset at me?"

As Schmidt removed the towel from her forehead and put it in the bowl, he curiously stared at Jess. She wasn't aware of what had happened. Well, this would make the next couple hours extremely interesting.

"You don't remember anything that happened do you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I did?"

Shaking his head, he pushed some of her hair away from her cheek.

"Oh, that's probably a good thing honey."

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours earlier <strong>

"Jess, you're going to hurt yourself! Please get down from there! It's getting late and I didn't mean anything by that."

"NO! Not till you tell me why you don't like spending time with me!"

"Stop okay? Just stop! You know that I like you. You're being stupid right now."

"I'm not being-"

She stopped mid-sentence and then slowly started to climb off the ledge.

"You… you like me? I was just talking about spending time with you."

She moved towards Nick, who was suddenly very aware of his surroundings.

"Uh, yeah…you're an awesome roommate or something… You smell really nice and… You know what I mean."

She pushed herself closer and gently grabbed the front portion of his shirt. He found himself frozen in his place. This was obviously the work of the pain medication. Yeah, that's it. Let's blame the pain medication.

Not saying a word, she looked up into his eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head, Jess. This isn't a marriage proposal."

Whispering very quietly, "If we were in a romantic comedy, this would be the perfect kiss the girl moment, Nick."

"I don't think that's the greatest idea…"

"Okay, suddenly I'm not feeling well. It's getting really hot out here."

**5 minutes later **

"She said she was feeling sick and then she passed out. I managed to catch her, but I think it's because she was running around in the heat. I put her in her room, but I've got work. Watch her Schmidt and text me if she gets worse. "

"Okay. Should I call Cece? I'm sure she'd get upset if we didn't tell her. Plus I wouldn't mind a little company, a little doctor and nurse role-playing?"

"Keep Cece out of this. She's out of town right now for a shoot and you don't want to screw this up for her. It's apparently a big deal. Don't forget to give Jess her pain medication. She forgets this kind of thing all the time. But don't let her do anything after she takes it either. All I want her to do is sleep and eat these next couple days."

As he walked back towards his room, he shouted,

"If you don't listen, there will be hell to pay Schmidt!"

"Geez okay, I get it. You don't have to threaten me."

"Oh that wasn't a threat. How do you think I got up to the roof with her?"

* * *

><p>Jess sat quietly on the couch the rest of the evening, watching television.<p>

Schmidt hadn't revealed what had occurred earlier that day, but he didn't have to.

She probably did something incredibly ridiculous and would hear from Nick tomorrow morning.

She sighed to herself as she changed the channels quickly,

"Good Job, Jess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Alright, I'm posting two chapters tonight, so I might have one or two more to do. I've only slightly planned ahead, but who knows. It might be longer!**

* * *

><p>It was starting to become obvious to everyone else that Jess and Nick were purposely avoiding each other. At first, it had been attributed to busy schedules and new relationships taking priority in their roommate's lives. But after a forced and extremely awkward dinner, Winston and Schmidt began to suspect that something had occurred between them and they weren't speaking up. Nick was never one to share his feelings, so if they wanted any information, they would have to go to Jess first.<p>

"I'm not avoiding him! I'm just… really busy and I don't want to annoy him anymore than I already obviously do. Although, it may not seem like it, but I'm well aware of when I'm not wanted."

She attempted to walk away, when Winston suddenly grabbed her arm, turning her back towards him.

"Jess, that has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You know you're important to all of us, especially Nick. He's just a bit of an oddball when it comes to dealing with his emotions. Have you even talked to him after the whole argument you two had on the roof?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm not speaking to him! I can't even apologize without getting him upset for one reason or another. I went to see him that same night and during the process of saying that I was sorry, he got upset and told me to forget about it! To just forget about it! Like I didn't mean enough to him to warrant forgiveness. I'm not even too sure what I did! I know we were on the roof arguing and then I passed out. Either way, I thought I'd be the bigger person and apologize for putting him through all of that. Now if you excuse me, I've got a date with Mrs. Santa costume. Paul and I are dressing up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus."

"Is that suppose to be another weird Christmas sex thing Jess? Cause I tried the whole bear claw thing and now I'm really sore and I've got-"

"Okay Schmidt, I'm going to stop you right there."

"But I'm just giving her a fair warning. That move is harder than it seems and we all know she'll get eager whenever she seals the deal with Paul and she'll get hurt. I'm not babysitting her again Winston, I won't do it."

Raising his eyebrows, he started to walk away defeated, but then said,

"The two of you are insane! I'm not going to get in between this anymore, Jess. You have to talk to Nick. He's starting to become impossible to live with. He seriously can't handle the fact that you're upset with him. Oh and Schmidt, lay off the weird sex moves. Keep it to yourself, man. I don't want these images in my head. I'm not even sure what the hell a bear claw is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days before<strong>_

"I should just knock on her door and apologize."

"What if she's asleep?"

"Okay. I'll knock on the door, wake her up and apologize."

"Hm. What if she says no?"

"I don't know! Stop asking me these questions, you're making me anxious."

Nick anxiously sits down next to his roommates. He's probably messed things up for good. She won't even look at him. Last night, Paul came to pick her up and even he didn't say anything to him. He just acknowledged his presence by smiling and giving him a slight nod.

A nod.

This was coming from the guy who practically revealed his life's story the first time they were ever alone together in a car.

Either he was just trying to appease him, or Jess had told him everything and now they'd never speak to him again.

Paul, he could probably handle losing him.

But Jess?

He wasn't even sure why he was so bent out of shape for this girl. She had the most annoying habits and he had been honest about it. He had always prided himself in his bluntness. But ever since Jess entered his life, he found himself pulling back. It wasn't even at her request, he just didn't like to see her upset because of his words or actions. Which was pretty rare seeing as weird as she might be, she had a tough layer that didn't let her take what other said too seriously.

When he had asked her about this, she had smiled and said.

"Oh, that takes years of practice, Nicky. It's simple. I would rather be myself than spent the rest of my life taking what other think into account and never getting to actually enjoy myself. Remember the bubbles? Then again, I'm still somewhat of a pushover, so you might be wrong about that."

"We couldn't tell from the pacing back and forth in front of her door."

"Oh yeah, that's really starting to get creepy.

Nick was silent, placing his face in his hands and grunting loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! I'll probably post the next couple chapters as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why did you try to do this alone, Jess? I could have helped you if you couldn't reach the box. It's pretty high up and you could have hurt yourself. You never liste-"<p>

"I didn't think you knew where I put it! I had to shift things around when I moved in. Anyways, we've been avoiding each other, Nick. I didn't want to keep annoying you. Just don't yell at me okay? Especially in such an enclosed space, I can feel your spit all over me."

"I'm not yelling at you or spitting, I just don't see how you're going to get us out of here and for the last time, you don't annoy me as much as you think you do. You've really got to get over that already."

He sat down on the floor, and looked up. She plays with her hair whenever she's anxious or nervous, he'd caught her doing so whenever they watched a scary movie together. It was one of the things about her that made him smile constantly. Smiling was starting to become a regular occurrence, when he thought about it. He's having to start checking himself on that.

"Well, Schmidt and Winston said they'd gone for a couple of hours and unless you've got a cell phone hidden somewhere in that Mrs. Claus outfit in your hands, we're pretty much stuck."

"I'll fix this! Have a little faith, Mr. Scrooge."

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, they were still trapped in the closet. She had an urge to sing some R-Kelly to lighten the mood but Nick didn't look too pleased with her, so she held back. Their relationship was still on somewhat rocky ground, so she was censoring herself quite a bit lately. She had found herself writing him notes to slide under his door when he was asleep, but couldn't find the right words. Maybe she had overreacted at his "forget about it". He was probably just tired from work and she had only stressed him out even more.<p>

"I think it's jammed or something. I keep pushing and it won't open up."

"Just sit down Jess. We'll hear the front door open when Winston and Schmidt get home from the Christmas party and we'll start shouting so they can open it."

They wouldn't be in this mess if she had been able to find her Christmas hat or if she would have been born a couple inches taller. As she reached toward the box labeled Christmas, something had accidentally fallen and obviously, made a loud noise. Cringing, she knew Nick was only moments away from yelling at her for being so reckless with their stuff. Strangely enough, Nick had been more than willing to help her get the box from the closet.

Nick hadn't planned for the door to suddenly shut behind them.

So two hours later, they sat on the floor in very dim lighting, waiting for their other roommates to set them free.

"What's in this box anyways?" Nick stood up and reached for the box that had been carelessly tossed aside during the shock of the moment.

"Just some decorations. I was looking for the hat to match with the outfit. Tomorrow's the party and If I had lost it, I needed to pick one up with Paul."

She casually lifted the hat from the box in an attempt to show Nick and smiled.

"Oh. So how are things with him anyways? Good I hope?"

Quietly and in very rushed manner, "Yeah, we're doing great actually. He's great. We've got a lot in common and I'm happy for once."

Was the closet shrinking or something?

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys then."

"Good!"

"Good!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later<strong>_

"So wait, let me get this straight. She's in love with BOTH of them?"

"I guess. She didn't really choose during the finale of this most recent season."

"Well that's just wrong. Sookie really needs to choose."

"Hell, I'll take Eric if she doesn't want him."

"I'll be sure to let Paul know you're into that kind of thing."

"Shut up Nick."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later<strong>_

"I'm getting really hungry.

She stretched her arms and yawned. They had been trapped in the closet for over two hours now and it was starting to get a little cramped. But part of her was really enjoying this. It was an interesting notion that they were able to get along whenever the craziness of the rest of the world was blocked out. In this little room, they were alone, absolutely alone. They had no choice but to interact with each other and seeing as there wasn't enough room to avoid him, they had to be kind to each other.

"Yeah, me too."

He should probably bring up the fight. Both of them actually. They had done well enough of steering away from that topic, but this was a perfect time. He needed to get everything off his chest and this was a first. He had perfected the art of repressing his emotions for years. But Jess had made him his own personal feeling stick after the naked incident and he was starting to use it. Most of the time they shouted at each other, but it felt better than keeping it all in and avoiding her. The whole "avoiding each other" was killing him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you lately, Jess. I really didn't mean to. I just tend to be a grouch and I can't stop myself. I know I offend you a lot of the time, and you don't reaction strongly whenever I do most of the time, but you should. If I piss you off, tell me. I'll fix it so we can be okay. We're living together and I don't want us to hate each other."

She gazed at her fingers and took in everything he said. He meant everything he was saying to her right now and she was grateful. She had a lot of questions, but was it polite to ask him so bluntly? He definitely would, but that doesn't mean she should. Although, he was asking for honesty from her, so this would be a great start.

"Did you really mean when you said that everything that happened that day was a mistake?"

Looking up, she was surprised. A mistake? Well, asking him to take her to the dentist obviously was. Oh, plus whatever she had said to him on the roof must have been.

"What exactly did I say or do on the roof, Nick?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. I just assumed that you were angry at me because of it and so I tried to apologize. You seemed to be ignoring me when I went into your room that night, so I kept pushing it and you told me to forget about it. I guess that really angered me. It felt like you didn't care enough about us to fix it, and you would rather move on."

"No! Okay, that's wrong, Jess. I wasn't ignoring you, I was just stressed from work and when you said it was a mistake… it might have upset me a bit. I do want us to fix this, not just for the sake of living together, but for our friendship. God, I'm not sure what I have to do to get you to understand how much you mean to me."

They slowly turned towards each other and everything seemed to slow down. As they stared each other, the outside doors stared rumbling. Deeply locked into each other's gaze and moving closer towards each other by the second, they couldn't have heard their roommates moving closer to the closet door by the second.

"Nick, I just…"

She opened her eyes widely and Nick almost lost all control.

He could have grabbed her and pushed her on the ground kissing her passionately, running his hands up her skirt and gently leaving trails of kisses on her neck.

Unbuttoning his shirt, they could have taken the plunge. She could have let him. She would have let him. She could have kissed that small part in his neck that he was extra sensitive about. She could have made a move towards a certain region and made him lose focus.

They could have, but quickly the door opened before anything actually happened.

Some mistletoe that had fallen out of the box and onto the shelf, tumbled onto the floor in the small space between them .

They looked towards the door to find Winston and Schmidt staring at them questioningly.

"Not to be a cliché or something, but well what do we have here?"

"See, I told you! That outfit was a weird sex outfit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken a while guys! Between the start of the holiday season and work, I haven't had a lot of time to actually get any writing done. So I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments! I'm honestly THRILLED and extremely grateful that you guys are enjoying this! Anyways, now to the story!**

* * *

><p>Perhaps halftime wasn't the best time to bring up Jess.<p>

Winston knew that he was treading into unsafe waters, but after the closet incident? It would have been a mistake to not at least bring it up. If they were going to be living with a female, the males in the house needed to set boundaries or at least get any feelings out on the table. Not to mention the fact that Cece had made it clear that if Jess got hurt, so would they.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Oh, sorry! Had something on my mind… or more like someone."

"Uh.. Okay… What does that have to do with you looking at me?"

Nick took a swig of his beer and continued to watch the ESPN announcers yell at each other. He had sensed something different in Winston since the whole closet thing, as if he had something on the tip of his tongue and was waiting for the right moment to speak up.

Did it have to be during football?

He usually never has Sunday nights off, so this was a particularly enjoyable game as a result.

If he had to talk about anything emotional, it would surely put a damper on the rest of the evening.

Especially if it mean having to discuss any feelings towards Jess.

Yes. He obviously felt something for his roommate, but she had made it official with Paul earlier in the week and had made it impossible to reveal anything to her.

_**Two weeks earlier **_

"So we went to dinner and he asked me to be his girlfriend! At first I told him that I needed to go to the bathroom, but that was only to text Cece and ask her what to do."

"Wait, you left him at the table without an answer?"

"Yes.. But then Cece told me that it was really stupid to call her for that if I knew the answer already. So I ran out of the bathroom and told him yes! Oh and he wants to take on a romantic weekend trip sometime soon. "

"Seriously Jess, this is beginning to feel very emasculating. You know I love these weekly gab-fest we've been having, and as metro-sexual as I am, I draw the line at manicures."

"SHH. Just finish these last couple fingers and I'll tell you Cece's Kryptonite.

Schmidt paused for a second and glanced up. She was obviously serious.

"Oh, so romantic trip? Where would your new beau be taking you?"

"Oh, he said something about a bed and breakfast in a couple weeks."

From the other room, Nick had overheard the entire conversation between Schmidt and Jess.

Truthfully, he felt worse than he thought he would.

At first, he thought it was simply because he didn't like Paul.

But would it have pissed him off if it was anyone else? If she had said yes to Spencer or any other guy?

That's when he finally understood.

His moodiness and sudden disdain for the violin?

The nights he spent waiting for Jess to come home so he could finally go to bed?

He had obviously fallen for his schoolteacher roommate.

"Fuck."

He covered his head with his pillow, attempting to block everything.

* * *

><p>"Well okay, I've been trying to figure out how to say this, but I think it's best to just come out with it seeing as Jess isn't here for the rest of the weekend."<p>

"Wait what does Jess ha-"

"Dude, you need to deal with your feelings because you are making it hard for her. She keeps trying to please you but you seem to push her away so much lately. She's been so stressed by it that she's been spending all her time at Paul's and Cece's. It's no surprise that she doesn't understand exactly what's going on, but I'm not a moron."

"I don't have feelings for her. I've just been having a hard time at work lately and-"

"Okay, Nick let me stop you right there. If you were still practicing law, I get that. But you're a bartender and that doesn't sound like a bad gig, so stop using that as an excuse. None of us ever believed it and it's pretty much your go-to response when you're lying, so you're also giving yourself away. I'm not telling you to get over whatever you're feeing for her, but either tell her or treat her better. You're going to lose her completely."

"Woah, what do you mean?"

Winston sighed and took a good look at his love-struck friend. This wasn't going to be easy for anyone.

"She's been making plans to move in with Cece at some point. She seems to think that living with you is never going to get easy because you don't like her or Paul. She's actually spending the weekend doing a trial living situation with Cece to see if it's the right decision for her."

"Why didn't you stop her? If you knew better, why didn't you speak up? She obviously listens to you."

"It's really not my place to reveal that my best friend has fallen in love with her so that's why he's been acting like such a tool."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! So I think this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I don't want to make this way too long for some reason. Anyways, the song that is mentioned in this chapter is the cover of You Belong to Me by Carla Bruni. I really love that version and I thought it would be absolutely perfect background music for this scene! Anyways, thank you again for all the lovely comments. You guys really make me want to keep writing more.**

* * *

><p>"Why am I up here Schmidt? It's really dark and I just want to go back to my room and watch dirty dancing for the millionth time. "<p>

"Ugh, I seriously need to get rid of that DVD. Just wait okay? Just give us a chance and we'll be out of your hair for the rest of the night."

Jess frowned, but calmly gave in.

"Okay. I'm not sure what's going on, but I trust you."

Suddenly Schmidt opened the door of the rooftop and pushing her out, he quickly shut the door again. As she turned around, slamming her fist against the door, she shouted

"Schmidt, what the hell is your problem? Let me in!"

"Just turn around, Jess."

"No, Nick. Schmidt needs to let me in so I can kick his ass."

"Seriously, Jess just turn around."

She quickly stopped and slowly turned her head to find herself surrounded by lights, flowers, very soft music, and a vine covered canopy. Amongst the beautiful decorations, stood Nick.

Nick, a blanket and a picnic basket.

Nick.

"I remember you said that you've always wanted to have a night-time picnic."

Speechless, she moved closer toward the middle of the canopy.

"You remembered that. Why that?"

"Cause I thought it was silly, but I've always wanted that too."

"So you did all this for me?"

"Yes, For you."

**_See the pyramids along the nile_**

**_Watch the sunset on a tropic isle_**

**_Just remember darling, all the while_**

**_You belong to me. _**

"I don't understand. I thought you didn't want me around anymore."

He suddenly pulls her closer.

"You're wrong you know. Of course I want you with me. After you, I don't think I could live with anyone else."

"But why were you acting like such a jerk before?"

"I didn't want to lose you to him."

"Obviously that didn't happen since he dumped me."

"Stop moping around for him. He didn't deserve you either. He might have been your doppleganger, but that doesn't mean any of these guys you date deserve your tears."

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, she wiped her tears and took a look around.

It was absolutely beautiful.

It was well thought out and so unlike anything Nick would ever do.

Why was he suddenly putting such an effort into pleasing her?

She then, heard an familiar song playing in the background,

" I didn't know you liked Carla Bruni. Wait, Nick Is that my Ipod?"

Laughing, he looked in that direction.

"Yes, Schmidt thought we needed mood music or some crap like that. We aren't exactly Romeos so we didn't know what to play and your ipod was sitting there on the couch-"

"Mood music? Atmosphere? What the hell is going on Nick?"

**_See the marketplace in Old Algiers_**

**_Send me photographs and souvenirs_**

**_Just remember 'til your dream appears,_**

**_You belong to me_**

As they sat on the blanket, under the lights of the garden as well as the stars in the night-sky, he told her everything. He told her how jealous he had gotten when she's brought Paul over for thanksgiving, how they had gotten into an argument on the rooftop and she had almost kissed him, how he had almost kissed her in the closet months ago. How much he didn't want her to move away.

She listened as she played with the small bowl of grapes on her lap.

What could she say to him after this revelation?

But as she found herself trying to form a sensible thought,

He gently kissed her.

After months of confusion and hidden feelings, he finally kissed her.

Hesitant at first, she let him take the lead.

His pace quickly sped up as she sensed his desire overwhelming him.

She pullled away and smiled at him.

"I'm feeling really dizzy again."

"You do that every time we're up here."

As his hand fell on the small of her back, he pulled her in again.

The softness of her lips and the scent of her perfume covered him, but the intensity continued filled the air.

If it was possible for a person to die of happiness and relief, he would be six feet underground right now.

**_I'll be so alone without you_**

**_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_**

**_And blue_**

Jess pulled away again and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay? Should we stop? I'm going to fast for you, aren't I? Crap, I knew I'd screw this up."

"No. It's not that at all. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just trying to take everything in right now. It's a lot to process all at once."

She really was. Seeing as for the first time in her life, something actually felt right.

It felt like one of her movies, but in an extremely natural way.

There was nothing forced about the way he held her or the way she rested her head on his chest as they looked at the stars the rest of the evening.

She could have frozen this moment in time with both of them in it.

This rooftop would never feel the same again.

**_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_**

**_See the jungle when it's wet with rains_**

**_Just remember 'til you're home again _**

**_You belong to me _**


	6. Epilogue

**Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely comments you've give me and I'm still so thankful for them. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to write anything! I finally got a change and I wanted to give this story a proper ending of the sorts. I'll probably be sticking to one-shots for a while seeing as I have such little free-time with grad school and work. Anyways, enough about me. This is going to be rather short, because I think I've done all about I could do with this!**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

They were an interesting match that's for sure.

Nick, the grump was now semi-dating his roommate, the always surprising Jess. Don't get the wrong idea, this hadn't change anything about who they were beforehand. They were just a lot more physical with each other and louder, of course.

Nick was still grouchy and outspoken.

Jess was as unique as ever and still sang out loud as much as possible.

But as time went by, Winston started to noticed how much happier they were.

It was the little moments that he was privy to that reassured him that living with two people who had just started dating was a good idea. He wasn't against the relationship, but had shown reservations about how this would affect their living situation. It wasn't till he saw how serious it was actually getting that his mind had been changed.

Nick would often grade papers at the bar, knowing how much work Jess already had throughout the day.

He didn't have to and Jess had made that very clear. But when Winston had asked him why, he simply shrugged and said "I don't know. I care about her I guess? So if these papers are the one thing that stands in the way of Jess getting a couple hours to herself, I'll keep grading papers every night."

Winston just nodded, drinking his beer and looking towards the small television located at the corner of the bar. The stability in Nick's life was evident and the changes resulting from it had made his best friend easier to live with. Jess had a way of making Nick more secure in himself. It was also evident that the intimacy they shared was helping old wounds heal for both parties. It was an interest that had quietly started and increased over time, eventually leading to a apartment meeting where their official status was announced.

Schmidt had only rolled his eyes and said, "Guys, that's been pretty obvious for the last couple weeks from the sounds coming out of your rooms."

Jess's eyes opened widely as she covered her mouth as Nick closed his eyes and put his hand to his temple.

* * *

><p>She was slowly trying to convince Nick to finish law school.<p>

As expected, this started yelling matches between the two of them.

During one particular evening, it had gotten so bad that Jess spent the night at Cece's.

The following morning, Nick drove over the Cece's and begrudgingly apologized.

Knowing how difficult it was for Nick, Jess accepted and grabbed her suitcase.

Pulling Nick by the collar of his worn out shirt, she kissed him softly and quietly whispered,

"Let's get home and I'll show you how sorry I am."

"But I'm the one whose suppose to be sorry?"

"Okay, I know that honey but it was the only sexy thing I could think of that wasn't borderline creepy."

Schmidt and Winston could only smiled as they looked towards their roommates who had fallen asleep in each other's arms while watching Dirty Dancing for the millionth time.


End file.
